memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed tools and technology
This is a list of unnamed tools and technology. Aldean transport device This small device was attached to the arm of an Aldean and was used to control a transport by contacting the Custodian. ( ) "Amulet" scanner The Delta Quadrant Confidence man Mobar in 2376 presented himself as a brother in a religious sect. Part of his atire was a large amulet worn around the neck, which was later deduced to be some kind of scanner capable of downloading the Delta Flyer database. ( ) Antican hunting tool This tool was used by two Anticans while aboard the in 2364. Commander William T. Riker and security chief Natasha Yar confronted the delegate Badar N'D'D with this tool after it was taken from two Anticans who were found outside of the Selay quarters. Badar N'D'D stated that it was no weapon, just a tool to dispatch the animals they consume. ( ) .}} Bajoran farming tools These two Bajoran farming tools were used by Baltrim and Keena on Mullibok's cottage on the Bajoran moon Jerrado. In 2369 the two Bajorans also used these tools to menace Major Kira Nerys after she beamed down to the cottage. ( ) Bajoran orb bracelet This very simple tool, just a bracelet with an orb fragment at its center, nonetheless had tremendous power. It was used as a catalyst by the of a certain Bajoran village to manifest the fears of the village in the form of a creature called the Dal'Rok, which could then be defeated by the villagers, uniting them. ( ) Bar lighting A bar on the Delta Quadrant world Sobras derived its soft ambient lighting from large sack-like objects covering its ceiling. File:Lights_sacks.jpg|Ceiling covered with light sacks File:Lights sack close up.jpg|close-up Enaran ID On Enara Prime, Regressives wore this device around their neck. It could be checked to get their identity. ( ) Enaran light thing An object emmiting a dim green light was part of an Enara Prime-themed event aboard in 2373. ( ) Federation hole generator In 2259 of the alternate reality, used a '''circular device' to generate a hole in the transparent front boundary of the brig, so the prisoner, John Harrison, could put his arm out for a blood sample to be taken. The device could be moved around and replace the parts of the brig's surface which it had previously removed.'' ( ) Federation search tool This handheld device was used aboard the in 2393 in an thorough search of the entire ship in order to find a pair of gravity boots believed to have been used in the assassination of Klingon chancellor Gorkon. ( ) Ferengi tooth tools These tools were used by Grand Nagus Zek to clean his teeth after dinner in Rom's quarters aboard Deep Space 9 in 2369. He asked the boy to bring them to him and took one of these tools. ( ) Fireplace device In the holoprogram Paris 3, this device was inside the fireplace at Chez Sandrine. It provided light with a similar color and flickering quality as a fire would. ( ) Flower tool In 2372 Tuvok used this peculiar cutting tool on a hybrid flower he was cultivating. ( Gaia farming tool This tool was used for farming on Gaia. It seemed plough-like, but could be operated by a humanoid. ( ) Garak's eyepiece In 2370, Elim Garak used a type of eyepiece while repairing a computer at the Tozhat Resettlement Center on Bajor. ( ) Hanon IV weapons The primitive natives of Hanon IV, a Delta Quadrant planet, posessed hand-held weapons made of wood. There was a wide variety, a selection of which is shown below. Hanon IV weapon 1.jpg Hanon IV weapon 2.jpg Hanon IV weapon 3.jpg Head-mounted device In the alternate reality, a technology capable of projecting a display in front of a person's eyes was in use on Earth in 2259. One user of this technology witnessed the crashing of the wearing the device. ( ) Howard family candle The Howard family candle was an heirloom in the Howard family, passed down for generations. It represented the strength of the Howard spirit, "the guiding light, wherever they may roam." Felisa Howard always kept it lit, and Beverly Crusher planned to take it back with her to the following her grandmother's death in 2370. The candle was in fact a receptacle for the anaphasic lifeform Ronin. He used it in order to maintain molecular cohesion and bond with a Human host. The flame was plasma-based. The candle was destroyed by Crusher in order to prevent Ronin from merging with her. ( ) Iowa mining machine This '''machine' was stationed near a large quarry in Iowa in an alternate reality 2258.'' ( ) Journalist tools During the mid-22nd century, Human journalists might use headsets capable of recording video to cover events or perform interviews. ( ) During the late 23rd century, reporters on location might sport certain tools of the trade. During the launch of the in 2293, a number of journalists were present, some with elaborate headsets which hovered around people. Others had tricorder-like handheld devices which they pointed at people talking as if it were a microphone. ( ) Kukulkan's machinery Kukulkan's machinery were various systems aboard Kukulkan's starship that support the creatures in his creature collection. One of the systems creates a virtual world in the mind of the creature, so that it can live in peace in its natural environment. Kukulkan also used this system to create a virtual manifestation of Kukulkan's city in the minds of members of the crew so that they would have an opportunity to solve the riddle of the city. When in captivity aboard his ship, Kirk and McCoy released a Capellan power-cat by pulling its cables and disconnecting it from the system. The cat went crazy and started to destroy the machinery, distracting Kukulkan long enough for Spock to use the Enterprise s phasers to disable Kukulkan's ship. ( ) Ligonian weapons A display of Ligonian weapons was present in Lutan's centerplace on Ligon II including axes, knives, and a crossbow. ( ) Magnetic tool After a Nausicaan implausibly won at Dom-Jot at Starbase Earhart in 2327, Cortan Zweller hypothesised that he was cheating by controling the balls using some kind of magnetic device in his belt. ( ) Marketplace goods Different pieces of technology was sold on a marketplace on a planet in the Delta Quadrant in 2372. ( ) Megan mystic symbol A mystic symbol was drawn by Spock in 2269 as he attempted to toy with the art of magic. While standing inside the symbol, he successfully moved a Vulcan chess piece with his newfound "powers." A mystic symbol later appeared on the ground during the trial over the crimes of Humanity against the Megans. ( ) Mirror universe Human weapons In the mirror universe, Captain Maximilian Forrest of the had a collection of '''antique weapons' in his quarters, including a shotgun once owned by , and several other guns and swords.'' ( ) Nerve toxin ring The Kazon Culluh had a ring from which he could extend a small needle, capable of injecting a nerve toxin. This toxin could kill within seconds. ( ) Occluder This 29th century device was used to "occlude" Seven of Nine's Borg implants to "disguise" her as Anna Jameson. ( ) Phoenix music player Aboard his ship the Phoenix, Zephram Cochrane had a device installed that could be fed small, transparent, green, octagonal discs to play music. During his historic 2063 flight, he used the device to play "Magic Carpet Ride". ( ) Q weapons During the Q Civil War, the Q created "innovative munitions" to try to kill other Q despite being immortal. To captain Janeway, present in the Q Continuum during the war, they were made to seem like things such as cannonballs and lead charges, but Q assured her she'd be surprised at what they represented. ( ) Red, black and silver pointed tool This type of device was used multiple times aboard the . It was utilized for both engineering and medical purposes. In 2266, a crewman was carrying one of these devices when he descended from a diagonal Jefferies tube and it was one of two devices, the other being a laser beacon, that he planned to put away in storage. ( ) While the ship entered orbit of Exo III later that year, Captain Kirk carried the device from the engineering station on the Enterprise s bridge to the command chair. He sat with the tool for a while, briefly examining it, then took it with him when he had a discussion with Spock near the vessel's science station. Kirk subsequently carried the device back to the command chair, where he gave it to a command division male crewmember in exchange for a clipboard. ( ) The following year, this type of device was used by Doctor Leonard McCoy upon making an (ultimately successful) attempt to revive Khan Noonien Singh in the Enterprise s sickbay. ( ) While a prematurely aged Kirk was undergoing treatment in the ship's sickbay, the tool was next to his bed. ( ) On several occasions in 2268, the device was on a work surface next to an examination bed while McCoy operated on a patient. These patients included Sarek, Sargon-possessed Kirk, and brainless Spock. ( ) Later the same year, the tool was in sickbay while Kirk and McCoy were there. ( ) Shortly thereafter, the device was in an emergency surgical kit that Nurse Christine Chapel brought with her to the surface of planet Amerind to help treat Kirk. ( ) The tool was also used by Chapel on Spock after he disastrously mind-melded with V'ger at one point in the 2270s ( ), and by McCoy on Peter Preston in 2285. ( ) Rubber tree people descendants' weapons During the 24th century, the descendants of the ancient Rubber Tree People still remaining in Central America used a variety of weapons, including spears, round shields, and some other weapons. ( ) Sculpting tool This tool was used by the Aldeans for creating sculptures. Accolan introduced Harry how to use this tool. ( ) Selay hunting tool This stick with a snare was used by a Selay while aboard the Enterprise-D in 2364 when he accidentally caught Commander William T. Riker in a corridor instead of an Antican. ( ) Starfleet Academy spheres Several of these '''spherical objects', perhaps about a meter across, floated around Starfleet Academy in 2258 in an alternate reality.'' ( ) Voice duplicator This voice duplicating tool was used by Wesley Crusher in 2364 to get chief engineer Sarah MacDougal and assistant chief engineer Jim Shimoda outside of the control booth in main engineering. The tool duplicated the voice of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) See also * Unnamed engineering tools * Unnamed medical tools * Unnamed musical instruments * Weapons: ** Ennis and Nol-Ennis weapons ** Klingon blade weapons ** Reman blade weapons Unnamed tools and technology Unnamed tools and technology